Forgotten
by redphoenixx
Summary: A year after the voyage on the Dawn Treader, Caspian still has no heir, but hopefully not for long. The Kings and Queens of Old appear, but their memories are lost. Adventures occur when Caspian and a few others must help regain it. Suspian/Movieverse/First FF
1. Absences

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chronicles of Narnia whatsoever. It all goes to Sir C. S. Lewis

* * *

><p>Autumn leaves were tinted in patterns of red, orange, and yellow as they glided smoothly along with the gentle zephyrs. Landing softly on the cobblestoned streets, young children soon gathered them up to be thrown in a large leaf pile. The bright sky seemed like a never-ending blanket of blue, and the large clouds acted as if they were sentries over the land of Narnia.<p>

All across the land, everyone went about their daily business. Merchants sold their precious goods. Children played along joyfully in the safe forest. Squirrels chattered nonstop. Fauns cantered across the streets. And blacksmiths continued to forge new weapons for the army to use if the need arose. The day seemed like an ordinary one.

It was no different in the Telmarine castle either. Servants ran across the great halls. Centaurs guarded the gates. And noblemen walked here and there, discussing important matters. However, one person in particular seemed to be missing. King Caspian the Tenth was nowhere to be found. You would think the guards would be alarmed, yet they were anything but.

Recently, ever since a few days ago actually, the men of the castle have noticed the king's absence almost every morning. However, they would always find him re-entering the castle gates on his horse every day right before lunch. Servants knew better than to question the king about his personal business, however the noblemen went right ahead and asked him. Almost every time, though, he would answer that he was simply out in the town. When Caspian gave them a look not to push things any further, they dared not continue their questioning.

Rumors began spreading all throughout the castle as to where Caspian would disappear to. It's been almost a year since his voyage on the Dawn Treader, so some say that he might be returning to the docks to check on the ship itself. Others say that he is secretly meeting with the blue star, Liliandil. However, this one was the least believed because the star was never seen in the evening sky the night before. The rest, though, believed what the king said about him visiting the town. But however many rumors spread, no one really knew the full truth.

For those who believed the king, they were right to do so. Caspian, every morning on the break of dawn, would rise out of bed and immediately go to the stables to saddle his horse, Destrier, and together, they would canter off into the town.

Once he reached the village, Caspian used his cloak to cover his head. You would think that in doing this that he was on a sort of top secret mission. However, you'll be surprised where he would actually be going. Because in truth, Caspian was just going off to the village's library.

When the king, hidden and unknown, entered the cozy little building, he would always go straight to a specific category of books. Because there, he would find a young lady engrossed in three to four history books.

She never bothered to notice Caspian the first few days she was in the library. However, she decided not to bother him even after she realized he watched her. In fact, for some strange reason she felt comfortable under his gaze.

This young lady had long brown hair that seemed like silk to Caspian's eyes. Although sitting down, Caspian noticed that she was nearly as tall as him. For about the first four days, Caspian never really saw her face, not even spoken to her. However, yesterday, Caspian finally did see her face, and he couldn't believe his own eyes.

* * *

><p>Entering the library, Caspian headed towards the same exact place he had gone to every morning for the past four days. As he walked briskly yet with soft strides, Caspian couldn't help but think of the person he would see. The young king smiled to himself, finally arriving towards the history section. He had made up his mind that today would be the day he would finally speak to her. However, when he turned to the aisle where he's always seen her, she wasn't there.<p>

Caspian stood there slightly disappointed. Had he scared her off? Had she gone off to another village in Narnia? Was she sick? Questions like these slipped through Caspian's mind. Why? Not even he knew, but what he _did_ know was that he seemed to have this caring bond towards the girl. He didn't even know why!

Possibly because her dark brown hair reminded Caspian so much of the person who held his heart. Susan the Gentle was how Narnia remembered her or even the Archer Queen, but to Caspian, he remembered her as Susan, the young and beautiful queen who captured his heart.

Sighing, Caspian turned around deciding to leave, however as he turned, someone bumped into him. Caught off in surprise, the young lady fell to the ground, dropping her books. Caspian, being the gentleman he is, immediately stooped down and helped gather her books.

"I'm sorry," the lady muttered quietly. Although barely, Caspian heard her, and he heard a sort of familiarity in her voice.

"No, no," Caspian said in his somewhat thick accent, shaking his head as he picked up another book, "This was solely my fault. I should be the one apologizing."

By this time, all seven books had been picked up. Slowly, Caspian handed her the books he gathered, but at the same time, they both looked up to see each other's faces. The moment he saw those orbs of curlean blue, those full pink lips, and rosy cheeks, Caspian's eyes widened in disbelief. He opened his mouth to speak and for a moment no voice came out, but once Caspian regained control over his mouth he asked her the one name he's been wanting to say for a long time.

"Susan?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_** Hey, everyone! Okay, so yeah, cliffy for the first chappie xD Was that a good idea? Or a bad one? xP But nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed reading. This is my first FF so let the constructive critisism come! Honestly, I enjoy CC, it really does help me in my writing area. So yeah, review! **


	2. That Island

**Disclaimer: **The _Chronicles of Narnia_ belongs to the wonderful author C. S. Lewis, not me.

* * *

><p>With furrowed eyebrows, the young lady looked up to meet the eyes of a rather handsome man. You'd think that she'd notice him as the king of Narnia instantly, but the only thing that she noticed about him were those pools of brown that stared back at her. Almost immediately, she felt her cheeks heaten in a blush. However, this sweet moment was short-lived when she heard her name stumble out of his lips.<p>

"Susan?" he had asked her, but she didn't know how exactly how to reply.

Susan sat there in surprised daze for a moment, rather confused as to why and how he knew her name. Of course she had known that she would find him entering the library every morning a few minutes after she had, but for him to know her name like that was unexpected for her. Especially in the way he had said it; it was as if he had known her for a long time.

Studying his face for another moment, Susan did notice a sort of familiarity in his features and even in his soft, accented voice. Although she really wanted to admit that she had known him, Susan couldn't. It had been like this for the past month. Everyone that she saw who walked along the cobblestoned streets seemed as if she should have known them, everyone but her three siblings that is because Susan already knew them. However, other than the previous month, Susan and her siblings knew nothing about their pasts. It was as if their memories just went up in flames. It's been eating Susan up from the inside in all truth.

Realizing that she was staring, Susan immediately broke her gaze to look at something else other than him. For a split moment, Susan thought about asking him as to how he knew her name, but a small voice of doubt held her back. For some reason, this hesitation caused Susan to recall about Aslan's warning when she and her siblings first got to Narnia.

* * *

><p>Waking from a seemingly never-ending slumber, Susan's eyes fluttered open. The moment her eyes opened however, she squinted them slightly in order to get used to the blinding sunlight. As she sat up, Susan jumped slightly in surprise to find her siblings speaking with a large lion. Her first instinct was of course to yell, but her siblings seemed comforted by his presence. Susan also thought that it was the light from the sun that had caused her to squint, but instead she realized that the bright light was emitting from the lion.<p>

Just as she was about to speak, the lion turned directly to her. Oddly enough, the moment her eyes connected with his, Susan felt comfort wash over her.

"Susan," his strong voice spoke her name softly as she stood up. "Welcome, my daughter."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Susan stood and studied her surroundings. She was on a sandy island, one that seemed to be in the middle of a never-ending ocean.

"Where exactly am I?" she asked, walking over to her younger sister, Lucy, who was smiling brightly. The younger Pevensie had a small glint in her eyes as if she knew something that everyone else didn't. Lucy tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before continuing to comb her hand through the lion's thick mane. "And why don't I remember anything? But more importantly, who are you and how can you speak?"

"For now, the only reason I can tell you why you don't have your memory, is because Narnia is in need of you," the Lion spoke, "As for who I am; my name is Aslan."

Susan simply frowned slightly. "Narnia? You mean this," –she motioned to the very sand they stood on– "is Narnia?"

The Great Lion chuckled. "No, dear one," Aslan said. "Narnia is a country far from were we stand now. I will send you there but for now," Aslan paused turning to the girl, "I must speak with you, Lucy."

She simply smiled in response as she walked with Aslan to the other side of the small island. Turning her head, she gave her siblings a sideways glance making sure they were fine. As she walked, Lucy just wondered why only she had memory of their past, even if it was just a bit. When the the two had finally stopped walking, Aslan turned to Lucy with a serious expression.

"Is it about why I am the only one with even just a little memory?" Lucy asked, eager to break the short silence.

"Yes," Aslan said, "But before we go on, tell me what you remember, Lucy."

"Well," Lucy began staring out to the vast ocean, "All I know is that we've been in Narnia before, but we were leaving. Susan was saying goodbye to this boy, and just as she was about to leave, Susan turned back and kissed him. But I also remember people, fauns, centaurs, and minotaurs gathered in a crowd in what looked like a courtyard behind Susan and the boy. That's pretty much it, but I'm glad I know at least something."

Another short silence followed, but Aslan broke it. "That is good, Lucy," he said, "That boy is named Caspian. I mean for him to see your sister again, but not until the time is right. He is one of the few people to help return your memories."

"But why only me?" Lucy asked. "Why only do I have the memories? Couldn't they know too?"

"Because none of you are supposed to be in Narnia again," Aslan replied. "You've all had your time in this world to learn things. However, because now that you know nothing of this world, you are all free to return. But also, because you are the right person for this task. Lucy, you are special, a person who can be trusted with this. Your sister will hesitate in wanting to get to know Caspian at first, but I need you to help her. I also need you to help Caspian. Another person will help you about him, though. Will you do it for me?"

Sighing, Lucy turned to the lion with an unsure look, but once their eyes met, Lucy gave up. "Alright," she answered quietly. "I'll do it."

"Thank you," Aslan said, "Now, come. I must send you four off to Narnia." With those words, Aslan then padded over to the other three Pevensies. Oddly enough, although his steps were powerful, as Lucy followed the Great Lion she noticed that he made no paw prints on the sand, yet her shoes easily made marks.

"Because our time on this small island is nearly ending, I must send the four of you to Narnia now," Aslan said mainly to the older ones, "You shouldn't fret about your memories, because you will meet some specific people who will help you regain your memories. However, it shall be a difficult task. You all need to be careful; make sure you choose the right people to help you."

Aslan gazed at the older three Pevensies. Peter seemed to be deep in thought, as if he were in a battlefield thinking of how he was going to attack. Or in this case, answer the lion. Susan seemed rather confused, but you could just see the gears turning in her head. She was figuring out how all of this was possible, unlike her older brother who was figuring out something else. Edmund, however, seemed to still be in shock, but he then had breathed in deeply and looked straight at Aslan.

Edmund, who had been rather quiet the entire time, finally spoke up, taking a step closer to the lion. "But how will we know that they're the right ones to help us?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

Aslan looked at him with a soft smile. "You'll know, Son of Adam. You'll know," he said. "I will send all four of you to a small cottage in the Narnian town; that is where you are to stay while you try to find out more about your memories."

"Will I see you again?" Lucy asked eagerly with a smile. Susan noticed that Lucy's look had no doubt in them that all of this was real.

"Of course," Aslan replied although his voice sounded faint. The four Pevensies found their surroundings seem to dissolve and turn into a completely different scene. Just as the sand on the beach was almost entirely faded, the siblings heard the lion's voice once more. "I always will be watching over you."

Suddenly, the scenery of the beach was gone and replaced by a quaint village with people walking around. Abruptly, Lucy turned around, and sure enough, a small cottage stood behind them. It was nothing grand, but it did have two floors. The roof was made out of dry wood and the walls out of different kinds of grey rocks.

"Welcome home," she said quietly to her siblings. Peter just stared at her for a little bit, but Lucy just shrugged and dashed inside their home.

* * *

><p>Still looking at the rather handsome man in front of her, Susan couldn't help but think of the possibilities that he might be able to help, but a small voice of doubt in the back of her head held Susan back.<p>

Breaking her gaze, Susan stood up quickly and took her books. Gliding her hand over her skirt, she stood tall as she apologized yet another time.

"Sorry for bumping into you," she said, trying to avoid any eye contact with him. Susan noticed that he was about to say something, but she didn't give him a chance as she turned on her heel and walked briskly out of the library, leaving Caspian disappointed and somewhat hart-broken.

Making sure that she didn't turn back, Susan made a bee line straight to the small cottage that Aslan had given them as a home. There, she saw her two brothers fighting with the swords that they had found in their rooms. Susan rolled her eyes at them; she never could understand why boys were always so interested with weapons. However, Susan did enjoy the bow and arrows she had found in her room.

"Good morning, Susan," Peter called, not daring to lose to his younger brother. His blue eyes seemed icy as they concentrated on the mock battle.

"Morning, Peter," she replied, opening the front door of the cottage.

"Find anything interesting in the library today, Su?" Edmund asked. He, too, wasn't taking his concentration off of his attacks.

Susan stiffened slightly but not enough so that it was visible. "Yes, in fact, I did," she muttered quietly. She wasn't even sure if her brothers had heard, but she didn't stay to find out. Stepping into the quaint little building, Susan then closed the door behind her.

"Susan!" Lucy exclaimed bounding down the sodden steps. "How was the trip to the library?" she asked eagerly. For the past week, she had been like this, but almost every time she had asked Susan would reply by saying, "It was fine." But not this time.

"…Interesting," she replied after a short silence.

Lucy's eyes seemed to brighten even more, but she tried her best to hide it. "Really?" she asked sitting on one of the small chairs, evidently interested, "What made it interesting this time?"

Susan sighed and sat on a chair across from Lucy. "There was this man," Susan began putting her books on the table, "And I accidentally bumped into him, causing my books to drop. When he helped me to pick them up, though, he said my name… Which I found rather queer."

Lucy scooted her chair closer to Susan. "By any chance you happened to catch _his_ name?" she asked. "And what did he look like?"

Susan raised her eyebrow at her sister but answered her questions anyway. "No, I didn't get his name, but he was definitely very handsome," she began somewhat in a trance, "He had this long brown hair that you'd just want to touch, tan skin that seemed to be flawless, and his dark brown eyes that would just make you melt." Susan hadn't noticed this herself, but by the time she had finished her eyes had a dreamy gaze in them as she caressed the books' cover.

Lucy simply giggled. This man Susan was describing simply had to be Caspian. Her sister's description was all she needed for proof on that fact. Standing up, she smiled brightly at her older sister.

"Don't worry, Susan," she said, "I'm _sure_ you'll see him again. Trust me."

Not waiting for a response from her sister, Lucy ran up the stairs and dashed into her room. Wiping her hands on the skirt of her dress, Lucy walked over to her bed. Taking the pillow, Lucy grabbed her dagger under it which she had been hiding from her siblings.

"I guess it's time," Lucy muttered to herself unsheathing the dagger. On the base of the red leather hilt was Aslan's head in gold. Caressing the golden lion's mane with her finger, Lucy sighed. "I guess I should figure out how to find Caspian now, shouldn't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hey, Everyone! First of all… THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO _MY MOTHER!_ Even if she doesn't really read my FF, its her birthday today! xD Secondly… In my opinion, I think this chapter was too much in a rush so it's not my best =_= but meh. ANYWAY, thirdly… Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I didn't really think about them for the past few days so when I opened up my e-mail last night, I was all like, "O_O ohmigoodnesssomanyreviews! *writes new chappie*" So yeah… Anyway, review replies!

**GryffinLord:** First and foremost, love your name xD Phoenixes and Gryffins FTW! xD But anyhow, thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you loved it! And I hope this chapter answer your question ^_^

**Banzi:** I'm glad you liked it! ^_^ I honestly got this idea when I was completely bored out of my mind. I was thinking about FanFiction when the idea of the Pevensies returnig without memories hit me… So yeah!

**Sar:** Yup, like I told Banzi the idea just came to me randomly. ^_^ And don't worry, all of them will be included a lot in this story.

**Sexy Seren:** Done and done xD

**AnnabethBloom:** xD I love your name, but thank you so much! ^_^' Those words just made my day! I'm not kidding I was all, "AAAAWWWW THANK YOU!" out loud xD And of course I don't want you to die! Dying isn't good xD

**Princess of Narnia 1192:** Alright! I will! Don't worry, there'll be lots of chappies! ^_^

**Obsessedchick15:** ohmygoodness, OBSESSED! mah sista from anotha mista xD I figured you'd be crying xD but yeah, cerulean was the only typo I missed while editing xD Glad ya liked it! ^_^ xD and I just did update! lololol don't start the "I love you more" contest. xD cuzyaknowilurveyewmore xD

Alrighty! So that's pretty much it, so now… Imma go sing Happy Birthday to my mom for the umpteenth time xD and it's only 2:30 in the afternoon for me.

Till Next Time!  
>~Red<p> 


	3. The Terrace

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Narnia whatsoever, which is just sad. All rights go to Sir Clive Staple Lewis.

* * *

><p>As the sun rose on that breezy autumn morning the next day, servants were somewhat surprised to find their king in his chambers before lunch. However, the young king seemed rather distressed and deep in thought. He never left his room ever since he came back from the village yesterday. Servants brought him his meals, of course, but Caspian never ate. It was as though eating would just hinder him from figuring out whatever was on his mind.<p>

Finally, by the time it had reached noon, one of Caspian's most trusted advisors came knocking on his door. "I know you're upset about something, My King, but I think it's best if I speak with you about this matter rather than letting you ponder about this on your own," his deep voice called through the thick doors.

Caspian didn't answer for a moment as he stood in front of a large window, staring out into the sky. Finally, he sighed and answered, "Yes, please come in, Professor."

As he heard the doors open then close, Caspian turned around to find an old man with short stature and a long grey beard, spectacles on his nose, and a book in hand. He simply smiled at his professor as Caspian walked over to his bed to sit down.

"Now," the Professor said taking a seat on a small chair next to Caspian's bed, "Tell me, what is bother you, Caspian? I haven't seen you this upset in a while."

Caspian sighed and lay back on his bed. "It's this woman in the library that I met yesterday," Caspian started slowly.

"Ahh, yes," Dr. Cornelius said with a small smile, "The young lady who resembles Queen Susan."

Immediately, Caspian's head whipped toward his professor with a questioning look. How in the world Dr. Cornelius knew? Don't ask Caspian, because his guesses are blank.

As if he had read his mind, Dr. Cornelius smiled slightly at Caspian with a knowing gleam in his eyes. "I know my ways through the kingdom. On the other hand, I saw you in the library the other morning."

Caspian was still rather indifferent. After pressing his lips together for a moment, he just sighed and shook his head. "I wonder why she ran like that..." he muttered to himself. So low, that Dr. Cornelius couldn't hear.

"You shouldn't worry about not seeing her again," the Professor said adjusting his spectacles on his nose, "I'm more than sure that you will."

Caspian only stared at his advisor.

"There has to be some reason that Aslan sent them back," was the simple answer. "Either Aslan will wait until you decide to go find her, or they come and find you. You should know by know that all things happen for a reason, my king."

Caspian nodded, rising from his bed. "Thank you for speaking with me, Professor, but I think I'll walk out for a short while. I think I need the fresh air," he said walking towards his door. Turning back before exiting his own room, he noticed Dr. Cornelius only nod after him.

Closing the door behind, Caspian only sighed. So many thoughts were zipping through his head. He almost couldn't take it any longer. Sighing for the hundredth time that day, Caspian decided that he might as well go to the place where he last saw her. Pressing his lips together, the king made his way down to the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Lucy shuffled around the main floor of the small cottage, searching for her cloak and dagger. However, although she's been searching for over three minutes now, she still couldn't seem find it. Sighing sharply in frustration, the daughter of Eve scanned the place high and low for her things. After a few moments, she finally spotted them next to the firewood. Immediately after slipping her dagger into her boots and pulling the cloak over her shoulders, Lucy ran outside.<p>

"Where are you going?" Edmund asked practically walking from out of nowhere.

Lucy jumped up in shock just as she was about to close the main door behind her quietly. She sighed with relief finding only her brother walking towards her.

"Ed, you gave me a fright," she sighed walking past him, "I'm off to the library, do you mind?"

"First Susan and now you," Edmund muttered mainly to himself, "What is it with women and books?" With a shake of his head and a shrug of his shoulders, Ed just nodded at Lucy and walked inside the cottage.

Sighing with relief, Lucy was glad that it was only Edmund and not Peter. If it had been Peter, only Aslan knows what he would've done finding out that his youngest sister is going out to the library alone. With a slight shake of her head, Lucy tucked some of her hair behind her ear and began the short walk towards the library.

The moment she got there however, she only found a sign in front of the door that read "Closed for the owner's birthday." Lucy sighed frustratedly.

"How am I supposed to find Caspian now?" she asked to herself.

Lucy was speaking to herself so she didn't quite expect a reply. However, someone to her left answered her question, but he answered with another question.

"Sorry, but did you mean King Caspian?" Lucy turned to face a boy just about her age or that's what she got from his appearance at least. The boy was at the very least a few inches taller than her. Possibly taller than Edmund, Lucy thought. He had long straight chesnut brown hair that nearly fell over his eyes, and dark brown eyes that matched rather well.

"Oh, um... Yes, I suppose," Lucy answered, not rather sure wethere or not Caspian really was the king of Narnia.

The boy replied with a cheery smile. "Well, come on, I'll take you," he said beginning a walk towards the stables. "He's at the castle; I saw him no more than a few minutes ago. Oh, and my name is Nicholas by the way."

"Lucy," she introduced with a smile.

"Such a nice name," Nick said with a grin, "Well, it's only right for such a name to suit a lovely girl."

That compliment caused Lucy to blush madly, so in order to hide her rosy cheeks, she looked down to the ground causing her auburn hair to fall over her face. Once the blush subsided a few moments later, she looked back at Nick and smiled softly. Nick smiled at her still noticing a tint of red on her face.

"Thank you," she said genuinely. Nick only responded with a nod of his head.

As the two walked towards the Telmarine castle, they began to small talk and know different things about each other. Lucy learned that the person she was talking with was a son of a noble, and that he had three sisters and another brother. Nick on the other hand learned that Lucy enjoyed riding horses, archery, and that she had a dagger for her protection. Something about her made him want to know more about her for some reason, more about her past specifically. By the time he was just about to ask about Lucy's past, they had reached the gates of the castle.

"State your name," a large centaur asked firmly. He stared down almost intimidatingly at Nick and Lucy. When he saw the young lady, the centaur's eyes widened but he immediately shook his head in a dimissive manner.

"Haha, very funny, Korah," Nick said sarcastically. "It's Nick, with a friend. She wishes to speak with King Caspian." Lucy smiled gingerly and made a small curtsy. She felt that it was proper to do so. The centaur eyed her for a moment, but turned his attention back to Nicholas.

"Does he expect her?" Korah asked, his tone not changing.

"Yes," Nick lied. Lucy's head whipped to Nick; she couldn't believe what he was doing. Nick, on the other hand, seemed rather calm and smooth; the expression on his face just made Lucy wonder how many times he's said something like the before. In fact, if she hadn't known the truth, Lucy would've believed him. She then shook her head, trying her best not to smile.

Korah eyed Nick, but then sighed in defeat and opened the gate for them. "Just don't cause that much trouble, okay, kids?" he said casually. For some reason, the lively glint in his brown eyes gave Lucy a sort of familiarity.

Once the two had gone through the gates, Lucy was met with a scene of a courtyard. Almost immediately, Lucy noticed that the prominent color of the courtyard was white, nearly as pale as freshly fallen snow. Stairs of stones with no were placed on the side of walls, which Lucy thought to be rather unsafe considering a person could easily fall. Servants walked around making sure to get chores done. A few stopped to glance at Lucy with an odd look in their eyes, but they just shook their heads afterwards and went about finishing their work.

"This place looks absolutely lovely," Lucy said with a smile, still trying to take in every little detail. He bright blue eyes shined as the sun shined high in the sky.

Nick couldn't help but stare at the young lady with him as she took in her surroundings. Unconsciously, he realized how beautiful she really was. Auburn hair that reminded him of leaves of the trees of the Nothern Wood, ocean blue eyes that, in his mind, not even the farthest Eastern sea could not even mirror in color, freckles that ever so elegantly splashed across her face, and the way those round eyes shine whenever she smiles makes him smile for some reason.

"Well, come along, King Caspian is probably in the 'Terrace'," he said taking Lucy's hand in his and dashing off.

As they ran, Lucy couldn't help but feel her cheeks heaten ever so slightly as Nick held her hand and led her up a few flights of stairs. As they quickly went up stairs, went down pathways, and passed a few other servants who gave them awkward glances, the two finally made it to the place which Nick had called 'The Terrace'.

It was a outdoor courtyard-like place. Placed on what seemed to be a cliff, with short stone walling that kept people from jumping over. Along with the wall, a large tree that looked like it was two trees twisted together was on the edge, and next to it was a man with his back turned to the two. Nick cocked his head towards the man indicating that he was the one and only King Caspian.

Lucy nodded as he spotted Caspian, but her mind was elsewhere as she realized this was where they had left Narnia. The twisty tree that the king stood next to was the very thing that had taken the Pevensies far from Narnia. Her thin eyebrows furrowed slightly as she stared at the tree for a few moments. She simply hoped that it wouldn't be taking her from Narnia if she came near it.

Suddenly, Nick had nudged Lucy forward, jutting thumb towards the king, wondering if she was going to speak with him or not. Lucy only gave a short nod at her friend before taking a few steps forward.

"Caspian?" she finally asked as she was only a few feet away from him.

The young king was leaning on the railings, thinking about the memories he had here on The Terrace. This was where he had last seen Susan, the Susan who knew who he was. In all truth he was still so confused about the entire ordeal with the young woman he met in the library. He swore it was Susan; there was no one else in the world who had that kind of beauty. No one. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to clear his mind, but as a massively familiar voice rang through his ears, his eyes widened and his muscles tensed.

Whirling around, Caspian was met with the one and only auburn-haired, blue-eyed young teen whom he considered his little sister. Well, this assured the fact that he wasn't dreaming, but Caspian was still heasitant nonetheless.

"Lucy." Her name had slipped through his lips, and the younger girl couldn't help but smile. With each other's help, both has high hopes that things were hopefully going to clear up soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let the "I'm sorry's" begin! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I would continue, but I don't like spamming... much. Eheh! As those repeated words say, I'm awfully sorry for not being able to post thing LONG-OVERDUE chapter. Life has practically murdered me, but since it's summer break [[or a week from it for myself]], I assure you all that I won't disappear as easily. <strong>

**This story won't be dying either. I refuse to let that happen, but for my absence, I give permission to all of you lovely readers to slap me with a fish! :3 *gives everyone each a big fat fish* But all jokes aside, I WILL be updating more. Hopefully all of you guys enjoy this [[stupid, crappy, and short]] chapter! The next will be out soon as well! I promise! ;D **

**Well, I'm off to work on that next chapter for you lot. Hope to hear from y'all via reviews soon! **

**Hope you all forgive me! ^_^'' 3  
>~ Red<strong>


	4. My Queen

**Disclaimer : **The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C. S. Lewis, not me.

* * *

><p>Caspian stared bewildered at the young auburn-haired girl who stood before him. It confirmed his suspicions of the fact that perhaps all the Pevensies were back, but it still gave no proper reason <em>how<em> they're back. Chocolate brown eyes were evidently still calculating all the possibilities of how and why they were back, but unconsciously, her name suddenly stumbled out of his lips.

"Lucy."

Bright blue eyes seemed to get even brighter as the girl walked towards him. Pearly white teeth showed themselves in a grin as she got closer. Finally, Lucy couldn't take it any longer; she rushed over to Caspian and hugged him tightly, relieved that they would finally be getting their memories back soon. Finally, her sister would be reunited with the one whom she loved.

"Caspian, thank goodness I've found you," she said quickly, speaking into his shirt.

The king hugged her back tightly and started laughing. He was just that glad that there was finally someone who could explain things thoroughly. His chocolate-brown eyes gazed straight into Lucy's icy blue ones as he held her at an arm's length by the shoulders. "Lucy, please tell me that you have the explanations I've been searching for," he said quickly. Lucy only smiled and nodded.

"We have a _lot_ to talk about, Cas," she said simply. It was clear between the two of them that there really was, but they were both still so glad to have finally seen each other again. It was as though a brother and sister were having a grand reunion. Though technically they were brother and sister at heart.

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened," Caspian muttered, deep in thought. His eyebrows furrowed as he leaned forward in his chair. Through this dark brown eyes even Lucy could tell that the gears were turning quickly in his head.<p>

The two, along with Cornelius, were in the council room discussing what happened in the island between the Pevensie siblings and the Great Lion. Cornelius didn't seem all too fazed while Caspian on the other hand seemed to be trying too hard to think this through. It was understandable now as to why Susan didn't recognize him during their encounter in the library.

"My queen," Cornelius said, directing his attention the auburn-haired girl. "What do you suggest-"

"Queen?" Lucy asked, interrupting the professor. Her icy blue eyes stared at the older man in confusion; she didn't remember anything about becoming the queen, especially since Caspian was the king as of now.

Cornelius studied the girl for a moment before letting out a sigh. He leaned back on his chair and folded his hands on his stomach as he thought things through. "Well, I suppose that it's safe to say that you really do know nothing other than your previous departure from Narnia," he said quietly. Looking up at the blue-eyed girl, their gazes met. "Lucy, though I am not sure that I should be the one telling you this, you and your siblings are kings and queens of Narnia before Caspian took the throne."

The still-confused look on Lucy's face assured the two men that she still had yet to process it. Caspian stood and was about to speak with Lucy when the professor stopped him. "No, she'll remember in time," he said simply, "Lucy, just keep in mind that as people begin to recognize you as the queen, you should still acknowledge them with a curtsy, alright?"

Lucy nodded slowly. "A-alright," she said quietly, "I suppose there's no choice."

"But anyhow," Cornelius said as he stood, his robe brushing the floor, "What do you suggest we do, my queen? Your siblings know nothing of their current state, and with their memory loss, I've no idea in what way we shall approach them to regain their memories."

"I suggest that Caspian continue to speak with Susan at the library," she said stealing a knowing glance at the Telmarine king. He only smiled ever so slightly in response. "Aslan told me that we will find people who will help us gain our memories, but it will take time," she continued. Walking over to the nearest window, Lucy leaned on the wall and looked out. As she did, she noticed a specific brown-haired boy who was playing with what seemed to be a relatively large dog. A smile crept its way to her features as she recognized him as Nicholas.

Suddenly, she felt Caspian's hand on her shoulder which made her jump. Turning to him, she laughed slightly. "Are you willing to talk to Susan, knowing that she doesn't remember you just yet?" she asked curiosity filling her voice.

He sighed before answering, "It will hurt every time I speak to her, knowing that she never remembered my feelings for her, but..." His voice trailed off, having the feeling Lucy knew what he meant. After a moment of silence, he chuckled slightly. "Lucy, who do you suppose your someone to help you remember your memories will be?" he asked.

Lucy looked out of the window, trying to ignore Caspian's gaze. "I don't know," she said, "But I'm curious to see who Peter and Ed's people will be. Now, Caspian, care to join me to the cottage? I would suppose Su and Pete have finished the chores by now."

Caspian's eyes widened. "Now? That soon?" he asked relatively surprised.

Lucy rolled her eyes, taking Caspian's hand. "Yes, yes, the sooner we have our memories back the sooner you two get to make out, does that encourage you?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Cornelius chuckled off in the back.

"I have no objection," the professor said. "I will take care of the court and the documents; you go on and have fun, your highness."

Caspian looked relatively unsure and tried to voice out his objection, but Lucy would have none of it as she dragged him through the corridors, down the stairs, and through the courtyard. The auburn-haired girl had a soft smile on her face as Caspian tried to make efforts to reason with Lucy if this was far too early. After more than ten seconds, however, the young king decided that he might as well stop, knowing Lucy would take him nonetheless.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Her name was suddenly called through the courtyard, and the pair turned around only to find Nicholas running towards them. The teenage boy smiled at her and bowed towards Caspian. "I see you two have finally spoken," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, we have," Lucy nodded, her smile growing broader. "Thanks again, Nick, for taking me here. You helped more than you know."

"Glad I could be of service, _Your Majesty,_" he said, a glint shining in his eyes.

Lucy froze, and her own eyes widened. "You-you kne-"

The surprised girl was suddenly cut off by Nick as he ushered them out of the palace. "Now, now, no time for dawdling," he said hurriedly, "You two should head off now if His Highness is to get back by supper. Goodbye, Lucy!" With that, he waved to the two of them and jogged towards the palace, leaving as quickly as he came.

Lucy, relatively surprised and confused, stood there in front of the palace gates, contemplating on what has just happened. Caspian chuckled, knowing what just happened a moment ago. That Nicholas boy was always so sneaky yet also very laid back, an interesting combination that not many people would see in a boy whose father was part of the court.

"Come on then, Lu, we should get going," Caspian said, urging Lucy to begin walking. She only responded by nodding and leading Caspian towards the direction of the small cottage she called home. Hopefully, this idea of taking Caspian there wouldn't be a mistake.

* * *

><p>"Susan! Peter! Edmund! I'm back!" Lucy called, running through the door of the cottage, "I hope you don't mind, but I've brought a friend over!" The auburn-haired girl smiled brightly as she pulled Caspian through the door. The young king sighed softly, but looked around, curios about his surroundings.<p>

"What's this about a friend, Lu?" The sound of Peter's voice caught the pair's gazes as a tall blonde and slightly shorter raven-haired boy entered the room. Immediately, a frown was placed on Peter's face, his blue eyes staring Caspian down, despite the fact they were roughly around the same age; Caspian just returned the gesture. Edmund just smirked and winked at Lucy, almost knowingly, as he saw Caspian.

Putting herself between the older men, Lucy smiled brightly at her blonde brother. "Peter, this is Caspian," she said, "I met him near the library today." Surprised at what she said, Lucy couldn't help but feel that, even with their short time together, Nick's smooth lying had rubbed off on her. It was just so queer. "Caspian, these are my brothers Peter and Edmund."

Caspian raised his eyebrow slightly at the younger teen but decided it would just be best if he played along. He held his hand out to Peter. "Nice to meet you."

"To you as well," Peter replied, shaking his hand. Caspian could tell that Peter was just being a protective brother, but his grip was just so strong. Looking back and forth between her brother and the king of Narnia, Lucy sighed relatively loudly, but brought her attention to the main task at hand.

"Susan!" she yelled up the stairs, "Susan, come on down! I have a friend you might want to meet!"

The curiosity that filled Peter caused him to raise an eyebrow at his youngest sister, but she just waved him off. A frown was then found on Peter's face at Lucy's gesture. "Lu, what-"

Peter was cut off by Lucy as she just shushed him. The eldest Pevensie's frown deepened as he tried to reassure himself that his sister was definitely just focused on getting Susan downstairs and not going through a "rebellious" stage. Caspian had to suppress the urge to chuckle at Peter's facial expression, but under the circumstances, he really couldn't chuckle. Here he was about to meet the woman who he had fallen in love with years before, however, she doesn't remember anything about him… yet.

As Caspian just stared blankly at what he could see of the stairs, stifled laughter could be heard in the background. Edmund fought hard the urge to burst out laughing because of Peter's expression. In his mind, his older brother looked more constipated than upset with a frown, narrowed eyes, and eyebrows furrowed and all. However, the moment Lucy shot him a look of warning, he just smiled highly amused and raised his hands up almost as in defense.

"I'm coming, Lucy! Just give me a second." Susan's voice rang through the room. No one dared to make a move as Susan's feet could be heard going down the steps, Caspian especially.

Susan took her time going down the stairs with no hurry at all. By the time she had reached the bottom of the steps, Caspian was able to take in every single detail about her. Her beautiful brown hair cascaded down her back, the front half being pulled back by a flower pin. She wore a long navy blue dress with sleeves snugly fit on her upper arm then flowed down after the elbow. Her pale skin was as flawless as ever, and her sharp cerulean eyes were focused on nothing else than the book that she kept in her hands. The king of Narnia couldn't help but smile; she was simply gorgeous.

"You should all read this," Susan said, flipping a page of her book, "It says here that Narnia was once covered in nothing but snow while under the rule of a white witch named Jadis. Can you believe it?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Caspian who just nodded. "Umm, Su?" the auburn-haired girl asked. "This is Caspian."

It was only then did Susan decided to look up from the words of her history book. Her eyes as her gaze fell on the Telmarine King. "You- you're the one from the library," she finally said after a moment's hesitation. Caspian smiled as his brown eyes seemed to sparkle as he bowed.

"I apologize for not being able to introduce myself then," he said standing upright again, "But since you seemed to be in a hurry in leaving I didn't dare try to stop you."

Susan held her place in her book with a finger before stepping up a bit closer to Caspian. "But how did you know _my_ name?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow. "I'm quite sure I haven't ever told you before."

Caspian barely showed the hurt that welled up within him when he heard Susan speak those words. He looked at her with a soft look and then looked at Lucy. The younger girl bit her lip and shook her head noting Caspian's expression. The Telmarine king sighed softly, and his posture sagged ever so slightly before he stood up straight again as he replied. "I know the librarian quite well, and during one of our conversations together recently, he's mentioned you often." Now although both Caspian and Lucy know he practically just lied through his teeth, they both also knew that they had to keep Susan from knowing his position in Narnia for now at least.

Susan frowned. As difficult as it was for her to accept it, that explanation actually seemed very _logical. _She did, in fact, know the librarian well, and she has seen this Caspian person converse with the older man every now and then.

"Hmm," she contemplated, "Alright. I suppose if my sister trusts you enough for you to meet us, I have to accept that you are telling the truth… Pleased to meet you… Caspian." The words that slipped from Susan's lips seemed strained as she curtsied.

As everything around him progressed, Edmund raised an eyebrow at Lucy and smirked broadly, knowing something that his older siblings apparently didn't. "Well this is an interesting show," he muttered under his breath, but Lucy, who was the only one that heard him, just gave him a simple look which he returned with a smug grin. Clearing his throat, Edmund got up from his seat. "Yes, pleased to meet you Caspian," he said loud enough for everyone to hear this time, "But I'm afraid I need to run a quick errand now, so if you'll all excuse me." Without another word, Edmund slipped out of the door, leaving Peter raising an eyebrow at Lucy. The youngest, however, just shrugged.

"Actually, I'm afraid I must be off as well," Caspian, who never broke eye contact with Susan as Ed spoke, said.

Lucy frowned. "But-"

"I only promised to take you home and meet your siblings, Lucy," Caspian said knowingly, finally breaking his gaze from Susan to look at the youngest girl in the eyes.

Sighing defeated, Lucy pursed her lips. "Fine," she grumbled, "But at least let me take you outside."

Caspian nodded in agreement before turning to the older Pevensies. "Til we meet again," he waved, "Good evening, Peter, Susan." With that, Caspian followed Lucy out the door.

Left alone, Susan and Peter glanced at each other. "Do you suppose we can trust him?" Susan asked her older brother seriously, making her way towards the stairs. Susan had some doubts in her mind still lingering in her consciousness, and as of then, Peter was the only one she could really turn to for advice.

Peter frowned and followed his sister. "I suppose we just need to trust Lucy to watch out for him," he muttered. "I'm still slightly wary for her sake, but he seems to not pose any threat or harm really."

Susan pressed her lips together, still unsure of this Caspian figure. She knew that there was something about Caspian that she was supposed to know. Something important, but she just couldn't put it in words. It was as if the truth about Caspian was in a thick, distant fog, but even as Susan tried, she just couldn't seem to see who he truly was. It was a frustrating feeling, but Susan just eventually let it pass, returning her attention to her book.

* * *

><p>Outside, Lucy frowned as she grabbed Caspian's wrist, "So what now Caspian? Once she finds out that you're king, Su won't trust you to hold her books, let alone trust you when you tell her what her real memory is! <em>Please <em>tell me you have a plan, Cas," she said in a long breath.

Caspian smiled softly at the auburn-haired girl and laid a hand on her head. "Don't worry, Lu," he said, "I've got something in mind. Kings always have plans no matter what." He opened his mouth to say more, but he was interrupted.

Suddenly, from the shadows, Edmund stepped out. "I _knew_ it," he declared smirking. His chocolate eyes shined with a mischievous glint. Oh, did he have so many plans running through his mind right then.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :: <strong>Hullo lovely readers! Long time no update, yes? Well, although most would suppose this story has been abandoned, I refuse to let it come to that. I've had this chapter in my documents for a while now, but just never got to editing it, let alone posting it. I apologize, and I _PROMISE_ my updates will hopefully be weekly/every other week from now on now that I have quite the muse once again. Hehe, my feels for Suspian as well as Narnia altogether. I might even have another story up soon. So keep an eye out for that lovelies!

Also, massive, massive, **_MASSIVE_** shout out and thanks to my reviewers from previous chapters. Browsing through those reviews last night encouraged me to edit and publish this chapter today so thank you. Also at banks to those who just began reading this story as well! You lot are who encourage me to get of my lazy bum and update! Haha!

Now _super_ _special_ shout out to my bestest friend in the world, who is also an amazing writer who should also update, **Obsessedchick15**! Hope to finally see you in person soon, love! Lets consider this as an extra and super early birthday present, okay, Twin? xD

Anyway, review/follow or something please! The reviews really help out guys, trust me! And I love reading the criticism, comments, love, and suggestions you all have towards this story!

So remember, everyone! I love you all so much for reading! Thank you, thank you, thank you! And I'll update soon! ;D

~ Red


End file.
